


my own

by queervampire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trans Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervampire/pseuds/queervampire
Summary: A Saturday morning vignette after a very big night.





	my own

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something cute and sweet. It's just me coping with Infinity War tbh. I also wrote this in two hours, so that's my excuse for any typos or mistakes.
> 
> (Title from ["Stella" by Cereus Bright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C5ebb-96oY))

By the time Bruce wakes up, half of the bed is cold, and he can hear Thor's off-key singing from the kitchen. He smells coffee. The night before comes back to him, romantic and sweet and _long_. It's all he can do to smile as he stretches. It's raining, still, but there's no thunder. It's calming.

He lazes around some more before finally getting up, though it's not without a little reluctance. He puts on the first clean pair of boxers he finds - which is also the last clean pair he has and,  _wow_ , they need to head down to the laundry room today - but doesn't bother with a shirt.

Then, he hesitates, catching Thor's very comfortable t-shirt in an open drawer. It's the one that he only ever wears around the apartment or when it's the last one he has because they forgot to do the laundry for the millionth time. Thor still has a couple shirts left this time. Bruce puts it on.

After stopping by the restroom, he pads his way over to the kitchen, where Thor has just finished making way too many pancakes. He's in grey sweats that are loose enough to leave plenty to the imagination, but that's more than alright - he's also very shirtless.

It doesn't take long for Thor to notice Bruce. He beams. "Good morning," he says, eyes crinkling as he leans in for a kiss. Bruce meets him halfway. It's a familiar, chaste kiss, short and sweet. It's wonderful. Bruce rests a hand on Thor's chest on reflex. They stay close once its over, just smiling at each other like the sappy guys they are.

"Sleep well?" he asks. He strokes one of Thor's long-faded surgery scars with his thumb.

Thor hums. "Mostly." He rests his hand over Bruce's, just under his heart. "I was... busy. Thinking." He's still smiling, eyes practically twinkling.

"And what were so busy thinking about?" Bruce knows exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, you know..." Thor starts playing with his fingers. "Just everything we have to do this weekend. Chores, mostly. Wash the dishes, pay rent..." Thor looks at him coyly.

Bruce nods in understanding. "Do laundry..."

"Yes, that. We'll get to that," mumbles Thor, making a face. Bruce can't help but laugh as he pulls him down for another kiss.

They don't talk again till they get to the couch, plates piled with more than enough pancakes and syrup for the both of them. After setting their mugs on the table, they snuggle up, sides pressed close.

Thor is the first to break the silence. "Oh, before I forget, we'll have to leave the apartment tomorrow."

Bruce had taken a mouthful, so he just blinks at him.

"The pawn shops close on Memorial Day." Thor uses his fork to gesture vaguely. 

Bruce swallows, but he just keeps blinking.

"It's not like we can afford engagement rings anywhere else, love."

It takes another second of them just staring at each other. Then, Bruce grins, his pancakes nearly falling onto the floor as he kisses Thor again. They laugh into each other's mouths.

"We're getting _married_ ," he says once they pull back and their plates are safely on the coffee table. It was a very long kiss. Their drinks are probably lukewarm by now. Bruce is too giddy to care.

Thor laughs and rests their foreheads together, fingers interlacing. "We are, aren't we?"

Bruce gets lost in his baby blues for a moment. He just smiles and cups his cheek. "You should know. _You_ were the one who said yes."

"I did." Thor turns his face to kiss Bruce's palm. After a moment, he murmurs, "I do."

It's still raining outside. Bruce has never felt more at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't need anybody_   
>  _I'm fine here on my own_   
>  _But if I needed somebody_   
>  _It'd be you, I'd call **my own**_
> 
> I'm on tumblr @twunkbanner and twitter [@rapheliorn](https://twitter.com/rapheliorn).


End file.
